


【卡雷】拿手戏

by s1014514884



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s1014514884/pseuds/s1014514884





	【卡雷】拿手戏

　　※OOC，冰糖炖肉  
　　※本意是骑士公主，结果不会写,有一点点行动限制，药物，道具要素  
　　※卡卡有一丢丢病

 

　　  
　　*  
　　三皇子殿下的生日派对照常举办，无数名流贵族们受邀前往城堡，各色马车停留在长阶前，灯光璀璨，绮丽壮观。  
　　寿星坐在主席位上，服饰华美，略长的黑色碎发下露出一双蕴含流光的紫眼睛。  
　　卡米尔站在他的身边，作为五年前流落于厄流区的皇族私生子，他的身份在贵族间颇有微词，但碍于三皇子殿下，那些闲言碎语从不会被摆在明面上。  
　　  
　　活动按照流程进行，权贵领着亲眷依次祝贺，少女们暗许的眼神亦或大胆的邀请像纸片般飞向高坐上的人，但雷狮的眼神冷淡、疏离，甚至还有点不屑一顾，他平静地答谢了所有人的祝福，随便找了个借口，提前离场。  
　　——皇族在雷狮这个年纪成婚的例子只多不少，公主作为政治外交工具远嫁其他国家，儿子则要迎娶大臣的女儿巩固皇室的权利，长辈们碍于身份没有强迫雷狮立刻选择，但暗示的意思已经足够明显了。  
　　什么派对，说是相亲也不为过。  
　　  
　　  
　　阳台很高，迎面吹来的晚风冰凉舒爽，让雷狮的心情好上不少。  
　　“怎么了？卡米尔。”他露出个轻松的笑容，能够随意出三入皇子房间的人单只手就数的过来，何况对方的脚步声再熟悉不过。  
　　  
　　“大哥，你没吃晚饭，对胃不好。”  
　　卡米尔不同于盛装出行的雷狮，穿着和平日里无二的衣服，手上端着一个餐盘，上面放了些水果和点心，甚至还准备好了冰镇的香槟。  
　　感慨果然还是堂弟更了解自己，雷狮拣了颗葡萄塞进嘴里，皮薄汁多的水果散发出香甜的气息，他两指夹着曲奇，望向远处。  
　　卡米尔顺着方向看过去，夜色笼罩下的蔷薇园静谧祥和，穿过花枝构成的墙壁，是一处灌木围绕的清澈湖泊。此时此刻，繁星点点倒映在宛如镜面的湖泊上，像极了眼前晚礼服上的星空暗纹。  
　　  
　　“还记得吗？我以前带你去花园里，躲那些皇室教师。”雷狮看起来已经有点微醺，在祝贺的环节中他就气呼呼地喝了不少，被晚风吹醒了几分，又重新醉得深沉，“你为了不让我被抓到竟然跑去引开老头们。真是的，那样我逃课还有什么意义吗？”  
　　  
　　“我记得，大哥。”  
　　  
　　“有段时间，湖边的灌木上结了很多浆果，明明没有果园里的好吃，但我们还是摘了很多，最后吃的嘴都麻了。后来才知道那些果子不能直接吃，不然有毒。”  
　　  
　　“我记得，大哥。”  
　　  
　　“你刚来那段时间，有不长眼的小子仗着什么鬼地位使唤你，结果被我逼的跳进河里去了，多大人了还不会游泳，差点溺死哈哈哈……”  
　　雷狮迷迷糊糊地又讲了很多，嗓音低沉，清晰的话语混进风里，他揉了把卡米尔的头发，被后者制止住了动作。  
　　  
　　“大哥，你醉了。”他握住大哥的手掌，把温热的掌心贴在自己脸上。  
　　“我没醉。”  
　　雷狮有些赌气的回答让卡米尔没忍住勾了勾嘴角，他还不到喝酒的年龄，却觉得自己好像也醉了。  
　　“是，大哥没有醉，是我醉了。”他扶住雷狮摇摇欲坠的身形，靠在对方的颈间放缓了呼吸，“说起来，那些人之中，有大哥喜欢的类型吗？”  
　　  
　　“没有。”雷狮觉得自己困极了，嘴角勾起若有若无的弧度，调侃道，“开什么玩笑，与其和那群不知天高地厚的贵妇在一起，我还不如娶了你呢。”  
　　  
　　  
　　*  
　　雷狮迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。  
　　过量摄入的酒精让脑袋一阵一阵抽疼，体温也高得不正常，睡意朦胧间出了层薄汗，柔软的衣服布料黏在身上，仿佛要灼伤皮肤般令人不适。  
　　他不耐烦地哈出口气，想扯开最高的两枚扣子散散热，但拽了两下手腕愣是没拽动，取而代之的是“喀啦喀啦”金属之间的碰撞摩擦声，于安静的空间内显得异常刺耳。  
　　雷狮瞬间意识到情况不对。  
　　他被拷住了。  
　　  
　　  
　　“今天是您的生日。”  
　　这个声音太过熟悉，雷狮猛地转过头，缠在手臂上的链条因而勒得更紧了些。  
　　那是张书桌，桌上摆着一盏足够漂亮的琉璃灯盏，明明没有风，彩色玻璃片内的烛火却在不停晃动，勉强照亮一团模糊的影子，卡米尔端端正正坐在扶椅上，手里端着白色瓷盘，上面是块点缀精致的慕斯蛋糕。  
　　比起雷狮，卡米尔倒更像是那个在庆祝诞生日的人。  
　　  
　　“生日快乐，大哥。”  
　　少年仿佛没注意到大哥的麻烦，耐心地把蓝莓慕斯一下一下切成小块，搅合着和底层的蛋糕胚混在一起，餐叉和瓷器碰撞，发出毛骨悚然的响声。  
　　解决完了那块小甜点，他慢条斯理地走向房间正中央的床铺，蔚蓝色的眼睛像在注视着某样最珍贵的宝物，嘴角甚至勾起了少见的弧度。  
　　卡米尔低下头，表情虔诚地吻上了那双紫水晶般的眼睛。  
　　“您会收下我的礼物吗？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“卡米尔？”  
　　雷狮用余光瞥了眼四周，空旷的房间里除了必备的家具几乎没有其他东西了，但熟悉的装潢让三皇子不用猜都知道这里是城堡的某个房间。  
　　“我怎么会……”  
　　他话还没说完，嘴唇上落下了冰凉的触感，少年的双眸于背光下隐隐发亮，雷狮突然意识到了什么，到嘴边的问话又咽了下去。  
　　  
　　“您不用担心。”对方的语调一如往常诵读公文般平静且无机质，却又因为发现雷狮挣扎时手腕勒出的红印而放软了态度。  
　　“除非发出什么大动静，不然，今夜的巡守是不会发现我们的。”  
　　  
　　“你的意思是……”雷狮闻言挑了挑眉头，“即使对我做出这种事，你觉得我也会像平时一样偏袒你吗？”  
　　  
　　卡米尔压下雷狮想要反抗的双手，没有立刻回答，他静静扫过大哥精致的脸庞和挂在上面有些僵硬的笑容，接着是白皙的脖颈和稍稍松开的领口，忽然笑了。  
　　“难道不是吗，大哥。”卡米尔一字一句地说，“大哥对我一直都很好，过去是，现在是，未来也将会继续下去。以前我总觉得，能够站在您的身边就很满足了。”  
　　雷狮不自觉地皱起眉头，但是手腕被锁链和对方牢牢钳制住，只能听完对方宛如宣誓所有权的发言。  
　　“现在想想，能够站到大哥身边的，难道不是只有我一个吗？”  
　　  
　　  
　　下一秒，来不及反驳的雷狮猛地意识到，堂弟口中的“礼物”是什么了。  
　　伴随着“咔哒”按钮开关的声音，体内的某个位置突然传来剧烈的震感，雷狮被激得差点咬到舌头，不过很快，俯在他身上的人便弯下腰，单方面进行了一个生疏却足够深入的亲吻，轻而易举的化解了雷狮抗拒的行为。  
　　  
　　柔软的舌头肆意探索着陌生地带，啧啧的水声混杂呜咽回荡在房间里，明明印象中的卡米尔从不曾与人亲吻，然而事实上对方的吻技却好得出奇，无路可退的雷狮几次差点没喘上气，唾液顺着嘴角滑下又被舔掉，留下湿润和冰凉的触感，最后只能咬牙侧过脸避开对方不知满足的索求。  
　　卡米尔早有预料似的顺着动作亲到耳畔，舔舐着耳后敏感的部分，抚摸掌心下精瘦的腰部和柔软的大腿，雷狮晃了晃铅块般沉重的脑袋，被揉捏到腰后的软肉时没忍住闷哼了一声，拥抱的姿势让体温不正常的快速升高，仿佛都能看见空气中散发着白色的雾气，被塞进小道具的穴口附近早就湿了，躯体止不住颤抖着，即使对象是卡米尔他也无法接受自己现在的状态，自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛。  
　　但雷狮的手依然没有放弃挣脱锁链。  
　　  
　　“大哥，你解不开的。”  
　　卡米尔抿了抿嘴，手指灵活地解开衣服扣子，吻着形状诱人的锁骨和胸口，在那附近留下浅淡的痕迹，刚好是能即时消退也能打上标记的程度。和深色的布料比起来，雷狮的皮肤在微弱的光线下依旧显得过于白皙，又因为体感温度蒸腾染上情欲的粉色。  
　　他恍然意识到自己的情况要更糟糕，大哥的呼吸声像在耳边炸开，自气体接触的部分组织开始，大火一路蔓延烧至神经，卡米尔沉沉地眨了眨眼睛，浑然不觉额边淌下一滴汗水，他褪掉包裹那两条修长双腿的长裤和内裤，耐心地给大哥做起了扩张。  
　　  
　　“你竟然下药……”雷狮气若游丝地说，如果没有药物作用，他的身体根本不可能会有这么大反应。  
　　被束缚的视野内几乎只允许雷狮看见天花板，他竭尽全力才没有泄出呻吟，空气中的甜香和体内的燥热似乎产生了化学反应，欲火从腹部扩散顺着血管流向四肢百骸，太阳穴突突地跳着犯疼，鬼知道卡米尔为了不让他逃走到底准备了多少道预防措施。  
　　  
　　“我怕您不习惯，加了一点助兴的东西而已。”  
　　  
　　雷狮干笑了声，本来想再说些什么，卡米尔凑上来啄了啄他的嘴角，打断了接下来的话。  
　　  
　　“大哥，很快就好了，卡米尔小声地安慰着，他对身下初次经历情事的人动作足够轻柔，行事万般小心。“我会让你舒服的。”  
　　  
　　小道具从体内拿出时挂着淫靡的液体，雷狮还没来得及松一口气，另一根更加粗壮的东西便毫不留情地堵住了穴口，危机感让他不自觉地弓起背，却因此正好能撞上卡米尔的眼睛，像一汪湖水中流入了滚烫的熔岩因而终于沸腾，充满了尚未来得及隐藏的渴求和欲望。  
　　  
　　直到疼痛拉回神智。  
　　  
　　卡米尔强硬地把雷狮的腿分得更开了些，硬挺的性器艰难地在甬道内挺进了几寸，之后抽出，再重新插进去，重复后拓张得足够充分的地方很快适应了这样的动作，雷狮断断续续地哈出夹杂着呻吟的气音，他想要合上双腿，却只能卡在对方的腰间。  
　　但就体型来说，雷狮实在没想到自己会有今天的经历。  
　　  
　　锁链因为愈发激烈的动作碰撞出零碎的响声，他恍惚间察觉卡米尔甚至比本人更熟悉这具身体，体内的硬物每一下都刚好擦过致命的敏感点，比自己小一圈的手掌熟练地抚摸着前面的性器，勾起足以让人爽到颤抖的快感。  
　　  
　　雷狮皱起眉头，物理上的疼痛逐渐转换为情欲，他止不住喘息起来，不得不承认自己彻底陷入了最糟糕的状况，泛红的眼角被逼出的几滴生理性眼泪，卡米尔舔掉泪珠，耐心地和他交换亲吻，舌尖相抵缠绵，咸湿的味道还存着几分奶油蛋糕的香甜，最后分开时拉出一道亮晶晶的银丝。  
　　  
　　最后，卡米尔吻上大哥凸起的喉结，临近高潮时雷狮的抗拒更加明显，气音混进了不甘的哭腔，堂弟平淡声线的夸奖和鼓励伴随着撞击声羞耻度几乎翻倍，雷狮自暴自弃地想因为心跳声太响而听不清其他东西也是好事，在灭顶的快感中交代了出来。  
　　  
　　  
　　“大哥，辛苦你了。”卡米尔俯下身，前额抵上雷狮有些汗湿了的额发，“好厉害，全部都吃下去了。”  
　　  
　　“我们是血亲，却在做/爱。”  
　　雷狮仿佛没听见堂弟话，他在嘴里尝到了血的味道，生命和执念的味道，忽然笑了。  
　　“卡米尔，你不觉得羞愧吗？”  
　　  
　　被点名的人叹出一口气，在雷狮质问的目光下解开了禁锢行动的锁链和手铐，怜惜又心疼地揉了揉大哥手腕上勒出的几道红印，接着，用虔诚郑重的态度吻上了雷狮的右手手背，嗓音认真低沉。  
　　“我的荣幸，大哥。”  
　　  
　　月光下，卡米尔抬起头，脸上满溢着称得上餍足和幸福的表情。  
　　“我送给您的礼物是……爱。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　得到回答的雷狮终于明白这不是什么诡异的梦境。  
　　而是过于荒诞的事实。  
　　  
　　The End.


End file.
